Juegos Muggle
by Yaoi Loover69
Summary: Luego de volver a Hogwarts los alumnos celebraron la vuelta a su preciado colegio con una fiesta en la Torre de Astronomía, pero está puede tener demasiadas sorpresas para muchos alumnos, sobre todo para cierto peli-plata que viene con la idea de un novedoso juego muggle "Verdad o Reto". Parejas DracoxHarry PansyxHermione NevillexTheo BlaisexRon LunaxGinny Y Otras Parejas.
1. Capitulo Uno: El inicio del placer

_**Notas del Capitulo:**_

Todo pertenece a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_*Cursiva_ representa a que _tipo de narrador_ es y el_Flash Back._

***Negrita** representa a los **Pensamientos **de los personajes.

*Las contraseñas de las casas de Hogwarts seran:

_–Amicus protectio fortis_ (Fuerte por la protección de los amigos) **Gryffindor**

_–Altius, citius, fortius -_(Más alto, más veloz, más fuerte) **Slytherin**

–_Ex notitia victoria _- (Saber para vencer) **Ravenclaw**

–_Ad augusta per angusta _- (A las alturas por caminos angostos) **Hufflepuff**

*****Puede que los personajes usean ropa muggle.

*Cada capitulo se dividira en dos partes.

*Todos van en último año.

_**Juegos Muggle**_

**[+18]**

**Capitulo Uno: El inicio del placer. **

**Parte Uno: Invitación.**

_Narrador_

Después de la guerra el trió dorado volvió a Hogwarts para terminar su último año.

Allí se hallaba el trió en medio del Gran Comedor escuchando el discurso de bienvenida de McGonagall. Momentos después esta dio fin y cada alumno comenzó a cenar.

Todos notaban un ambiente menos denso y más amigable. Esto se veía sobre todo en la mesa de las serpientes ya que allí se encontraban chicos de otras casas hablando amigablemente. Como por ejemplo, Malfoy se encontraba de lo más cariñoso con un rubio de Hufflepuff, cosa que un moreno de la mesa de los leones notó y se molesto enormemente por algo que ni el mismo sabía.

Terminando la cena, la castaña iba hablando de los libros que le faltaban por leer y que inmediatamente iria a por ellos. Pero antes de que se marchara el Slytherin de pelos rubios llego.

– ¿Que quieres Malfoy? – respondió a la defensiva Harry.

– ¡Hey! Vengo en son de paz– respondió el rubio y los tres Gryffindor bufaron– Okay, solo quería invitarlos a una fiesta de vuelta a Hogwarts que será en la torre de Astronomía, espero verlos alli– termino de decir el rubio y luego se fue.

_POV Harry_

**Pero qué demonios... Malfoy invitándonos a nosotros, el trió dorado, a un mestizo una "sangre sucia" y a un traidor de la sangre a una fiesta en su sala común. ¡Pff! Completamente ridículo.**

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la sala común.

–_ Amicus protectio fortis – dije y la puerta de la sala común nos dio paso. Nos separamos y yo subí a mi habitación. Entre a ella y me encontré con Neville, Dean y Mclaggen arreglándose. Me dirigí a la cama y me acosté en ella._

_–Harry, ¿No vas a ir a la fiesta?–Pregunto Neville_

_–¿No creen ustedes que puede ser una broma?– cuestione_

_–Oh vamos Harry, todo termino no crees que deberías relajarte aun que sea un poco –me dijo Dean_

_–Si Potter, no creo que te quieran matar–dijo con tono burlesco Mclaggen mientras Dean y Neville lo miraban mal y Seamus salía de la ducha. – Hey... solo decía. A demás la pasaremos bien. _

_–Okay iré – accedí y fui a darme una ducha rápida. Me arregle con un pantalón ajustado y una camisa blanca y Salí del baño. _

_–Ya era hora Potter– dijo Mclaggen y salimos. Abajo con encontramos con Hermione, Ginny y Ron listos. _

_Salimos de la sala común y comenzamos a andar sigilosamente hasta la torre de Astronomía. Íbamos en la mitad del trayecto cuando escuchamos un maullido y comenzamos a correr. Todos se separaron y yo me escondí tras una estatua, pero allí había alguien._

_– ¡Hey! Ten mas cuidado– dijo quejándose una voz familiar_

_–Lo siento– me disculpe realmente apenado_

_ – ¿Potter? – __**Dios, es Malfoy **_

_–Shh... – Lo silencie – nos van a escuchar._

_Oí pasos, seguramente de Filch, cada vez se acercaban más y más. Hasta que de pronto siento una –peligrosa- mano acariciando mi cintura._

_–Malf..._

_–Shh... – me silencio poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios._

_Su mano siguió acariciando mi cintura, mientras su nariz acariciaba mi cuello. Los pasos de Filch se sentían demasiado cerca y cada vez me sentía más caliente. De pronto la mano del rubio que se encontraba fuera de juego comenzó a masajearme el trasero lentamente, mientras la boca de Malfoy comenzaba a dar pequeños besos y mordidas en mi clavícula. Comencé a jadear suavemente mientras apretaba la ropa de mi atacante, y Malfoy detuvo todo movimiento. Se alejo de mí lentamente y me susurro al oído._

_–Te espero en la fiesta Potter– Para luego marcharse._

_**Parte Dos: En la fiesta**_

_Narrador_

El castaño de la cicatriz llego presurosamente a la torre de Astronomía jadeando y no, no por lo que Malfoy acaba de hacerle –ni tampoco porque allá ido al baño rápido para "calmarse"- si no por el largo trayecto. **"Maldito Malfoy me las pagara"**, pensaba el niño que vivió.

En la fiesta habían alumnos de todas las casas, algunos ya ebrios y otros en los rincones más oscuros para que no viesen sus actos pecaminosos.

Todo iba de lo más normal –todo lo normal que puede ser si estas en un colegio de magia- hasta que llego Malfoy con una idea.

– ¡Juguemos al Yo Nunca! – exclamo el Rubio entusiasmado. Algunos se ofrecieron con ganas, otros cuantos se retiraron del lugar, los que se encontraban en lo oscurito allí se quedaron y solo quedaron los valientes que podrían con aquello.

Todo el grupo que lo conformaban Draco, Theo –el cual miraba lujuriosamente a Neville- Luna, Pansy, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Harry, Roger Davies, Michael Corner, Dean, Seamus, Cormac Mclaggen, Neville y Justin Finch-Fletchley. Se sentaron formando un círculo –en aquel orden- . Draco hizo aparecer varias botellas de alcohol y vasos y los puso en medio del círculo de estudiantes.

– ¡Comencemos! Yo nunca he tenido fantasías sexuales con alguien que está aquí– dijo Malfoy y todos se tomaron el contenido del vaso y con un toque de varita se volvió a llenar.

–Yo nunca he dado sexo oral– Dijo Theo y tomo junto con Hermione, Seamus –el cual se sonrojo cual tomate mirando a Dean-, Pansy, Draco, Justin y Roger.

Continuaron de esa manera muchas –quizás demasiadas- rondas más, hasta que Draco impuso un nuevo juego.

–Ahora, juguemos a "Verdad o Reto"– Dijo el rubio lanzando la botella, las cual cayó en la morena de Slytherin– Pansy, ¿Verdad o Reto?

–Reto – eligió la morocha riéndose a carcajadas.

–Besa el muslo interno de Granger por 30 segundos

Pansy se levanto y se hacerlo a Hermione la cual se hallaba con la miraba brillante y las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol. Pansy comenzó a levantarse la falda y acerco su cara a su muslo y lo beso. La sometida solto un jadeo casi imperceptibles y los ojos espectadores comenzaron a contar...

–Uno, Dos, Tres... –hasta terminar el reto, la castaña se arreglo la falda y la morena volvió a su lugar con los labios hinchados, ahora era su turno tirar de la botella. La tiro y esta cayó en el chico de lentes.

–Uhhh– dijeron todos al unisonó

–Potter–Dijo la chica la cual sonó malvada– Bésale la polla a Draco por sobre el pantalón –y el chico la miro expectante.

_Continuara..._

_**Notas Finales:**_

¿Les gusto? Piedras, tomatazos, corazones, una pelota(?) Acepto recomendaciones pero sin insultos uwu

Les dejare los links de algunos personajes:

**Cormac Mclaggen:** . _Esta coqueteando con Michael yo lo se ;^;_

**Michael Corner: ** . /_ _Todo el grita ¡UKE!_

**Roger Davies: ** . /_ /images/e/e5/Roger_ _El sera el seme de Justin ¬w¬_

**Justin Finch-Fletchley: ** . /_ /images/c/c4/Justin_ _ Uke Tsundere *-* _

Adios~


	2. Capitulo Dos: Cayendo en la tentación

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_*Cursiva_ representa a que _tipo de narrador_ es y el_ Flash Back._

***Negrita** representa a los **Pensamientos **de los personajes.

*Las contraseñas de las casas de Hogwarts seran:

_–Amicus protectio fortis_ (Fuerte por la protección de los amigos) **Gryffindor**

_–Altius, citius, fortius - _(Más alto, más veloz, más fuerte) **Slytherin**

–_Ex notitia victoria _- (Saber para vencer) **Ravenclaw**

–_Ad augusta per angusta _- (A las alturas por caminos angostos) **Hufflepuff**

*****Puede que los personajes usean ropa muggle.

*Cada capitulo se dividira en dos partes.

*Todos van en último año.

**Juegos Muggle**

**[+18]**

**Capitulo Dos: Cayendo en la tentación.**

**Parte Uno: Más retos**

–Potter–Dijo la chica la cual sonó malvada– Bésale la polla a Draco por sobre el pantalón –y el chico la miro expectante.

–No, no lo haré ni bajo un imperio – dijo el de lentes y los chicos comenzaron a burlarse del pobre Malfoy.

– Entonces paga prenda... cobarde – dijo la morena susurrando lo último.

El chico Potter dudo por un momento pero luego se saco la camiseta, lenta —y seductora según Draco— y sugerentemente. Sin decir una palabra el chico hizo girar la botella, la cual cayó en Roger – ¿Verdad o Reto?

– ¿Que tan sensual consideras a Michael? Siendo 0 un asco y 10 te lo follarias.

El prefecto miro a Michael a los ojos y lamiéndose los labios sugestivamente respondió.

– Un 10 – el Ravenclaw contrario se sonrojo hasta las orejas desviando la mirada. En un lugar opuesto de ambos jugadores, cierto Gryffindor se encontraba mirando con profundo odio a Roger. Sin percatarse de la penetrante mirada de Mclaggen el prefecto de Ravenclaw continúo con el juego, esta vez la botella cayendo en un rubio que se encontraba acosando con la mirada al chico de lentes.

– ¿Verdad o reto, Malfoy?

– Reto – dijo el rubio sin despegar la vista de Harry, solo que esta vez lo miraba con lujuria. **"Esta vez no te salvas Potter"** pensó el chico.

–Lame la mejilla de Potter – Apenas el Ravenclaw lo dijo el Slytherin ya se encontraba de pie frente a Potter quien lo miraba con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

– ¡Ehh! ¡No lo harás! – grito el chico tratando fallidamente de escapar del Slytherin.

–Entonces Potter, tendrás que pagar otra prenda – dijo el rubio levantando la ceja desafiándolo.

–Pues, así lo hare – dijo dudativo el pelinegro quitándose ambos zapatos. Pero de un momento a otro Draco se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de Harry, lamiendo la mejilla del chico. Soltó una suave risa en el oído del chico que se encontraba en shock aun sentado y volvió a su lugar. Harry saliendo de su impacto inicial iba a protestar por el arrebato del Slytherin pero Pansy lo detuvo.

–Sabemos que te empalmaste Potter, pero espera a que se desocupen los cuartos – después de este —acertado— comentario, Draco roto la botella y esta se detuvo en Neville.

– ¿Verdad o reto, Longbottom? – pregunto Draco lanzándole una mirada confidente a Nott, que solo este y Harry notó.

–Reto – eligió Neville con algo de temor

–Manosea a Theo hasta que se le erecte – dijo Draco con voz maliciosa y los demás comenzaron a animar al pobre e "inocente" Neville.

Neville con las mejillas enrojecidas se acerco gateando a Theo y comenzó con una mano unas suaves caricias en las piernas del más alto, yendo de la parte superior del muslo hasta el tobillo y con la contraria a dando suaves toques en el lóbulo y en el cuello del Slytherin. Este se estremeció cuando la mano que se encontraba en su cuello bajo a su pecho acariciando por sobre la tela los pezones del sometido.

–Creo... Creo que ya está bien – dijo Theo ahogando un suave gemido.

Neville sin mirar la notable erección del Slytherin volvió a su puesto haciendo girar la botella, la cual freno en Luna. –

– ¿V-Verdad o R-Reto, Luna? – pregunto el joven aun apenado por lo acontecido.

– Verdad– eligió la chica con un tono inocente. El Hufflepuff que se encontraba al lado de Neville lo tomo por la corbata y lo acerco para susurrarle algo. Por lo que el peli azabache se enrojeció furiosamente y asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿U-Usas juguetes cuando tienes Rel-... Sexo?

– La verdad es que si, a Ginny le gustan mucho– Todo el mundo que se encontraba en aquella habitación enmudeció por aquella respuesta

– ¡Oh Dios! Oh dios oh dios oh dios oh dios... – Ron inicio con unos interminables susurros colocándose en posición fetal, luego de unos momentos pasado el shock exigió– ¡¿Qué, Qué?!

– Eso... que a Ginny le... – una bota interrumpió a Luna llegándole justo en la boca – Ginny si no querías que lo supieras me lo hubieras dicho – Anuncio "inocentemente" la rubia sobándose el rostro.

– ¡Continuemos! – Dijo –grito- la pelirroja con mucho entusiasmo fingido, ella hizo rotar la botella por lo que la rubia iba a protestar pero la pelirroja la silencio con una mirada. La botella había caído en Ron.

**Parte Dos: Mío. **

_POV Ron_

Me encontraba en el suelo, rodeado por todos los chicos mirándonos con la boca abierta mientras Blaise me besaba, perdón, me comía la boca _endemoniadamente_ bien. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? Pues todo empezó por el maldito reto que me toco cuando la botella cayó en mí.

– Besa a Harry y no puedes elegir prenda– había ordenado Ginny con una mirada completamente pervertida, con las mejillas rosas y _casi _babeando. **Maldita Fujoshi.**

Mire a Harry con desespero pero _sabía_ que él no se quitaría el pantalón por Malfoy. _**Ese maldito hurón**_**.**

Me levante con pesar y camine hacia Harry, lo mire a los ojos pidiéndole disculpas. Me puse en cuclillas frente a él y tome su mejilla, me estaba acercando lentamente, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para hacerlo _peor._ Nuestras narices se rozaron y sentía su respiración. **Oh dios después de esto matare a Ginny o ****quizás le quite sus juguetitos.**Estábamos casi rozando nuestros labios cuando una mano me tira del hombro hacia atrás y me golpeo duro contra el suelo, siento una presión sobre mi y unos labios besándome con pasión al borde de la lujuria. No me di cuenta cuando había cerrado los ojos, los abrí y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos pardos mirándome con intensidad. Mordió mi labio inferior y los abrí para darle la entrada. **Oh dios podía entrar todo lo que él quisiera.** Comenzamos una lucha de lenguas, pero él comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo y lo hacía jodidamente bien. Dejo de besarme y bajo a mi cuello dejando besos y una mordida para luego separarse.

– Eres mío– me susurro y luego me dio un beso corto, para luego levantarse ayudándome en la camino y lleno a sentarse a mi lado. – Él es MÍO – dijo en voz alta Blaise mirando mordazmente a Harry. Para luego hacer girar la botella y así continuara el juego.

**Notas Finales:**

¡Hooooooola!

Seh me demore mucho, bastante. Y no tengo excusas solamente el estudio, la flojera y la depresión por que termino Haikyuu ToT

Espero les haya gustado y pos fue cortito, no me masacren por eso. Actualizare los domingos, de hecho la me compre una libretita para escribir allí.

Agradezco a**; Moontsee VR**, **La otaku que lee libros**, **Guest**, **génesis** y a **Anaba Yume**. Por comentar 3

Les dejo una pregunta.

¿Qué pareja les gustaría que tuviera protagonismo el próximo capitulo?

Adiós~

**Yuli~**


	3. Capitulo Tres: No solo un Flechazo

Buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de a qué hora lean esto.

Siento mucho el retraso y la verdad es que he tenido MUCHOS inconvenientes y uno especialmente grave.

Bueno, ahora les dejo el capitulo ¡pero antes!

Este capítulo será un especial Theo x Neville, será un aparte, es decir, no tendrá muchas apuestas. Quizás unas dos o tres apuestas. Las votaciones en total _(Ya que también subo el fic en " ")_ quedaron así:

Neville x Theo: 4 Harry x Draco:3 Ron x Blaise: 2

**Juegos Muggle.**

**[+18]**

**Capitulo Tres: No solo un Flechazo.**

**Narra Neville.**

Estaba sentado en el Gran Salón observándote comer, realmente no lo llego a comprender todo es que ¡Es tan confuso!, Luna dice que me gustas, yo le respondo que tan solo me interesas algo, pero no puedo hacer nada. Te levantas de tu asiento y diriges tu mirada hacia mí, mi corazón da un golpeteo enorme y bajo mi mirada, siento las orejas calientes, Seamus me pregunta si me siento bien y toca mi frente.

–Creo que tienes algo de fiebre– me comenta pero yo no le prestó atención ya que estoy viendo como Theo se marca con su paso elegante del lugar.

Quizás este sentimiento empezó cuando te vi, quizás es un flechazo a primera vista, puede que sea algo pasajero y que no dure, eso espero. Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a la primera clase con un dolor asfixiante en el pecho.

Lo vi caminar en el pasillo, íbamos a DCAO una clase que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían, el iba a paso relajado, pero de un momento a otro una chica se le lanzo a los brazos y le beso. Mi corazón se apretujo más y lo único que quería era llorar, le dije a Seamus que se me había olvidado algo para la clase y fue a "buscarlo". Corrí a un lugar solitario y me encerré en el primer cuarto que vi cerca, era un armario de escobas, me senté en el suelo tome mis piernas y comencé a llorar. _Quisiera enamorarme de una persona que conozco,_ pensé para mis adentros.

Llevaba ya un buen tiempo en aquel armario, seguramente tenía los ojos hincados de tanto llorar, no había forma de olvidarlo ni de superarlo, _solo tengo que afrontarlo_ me dije a mí mismo.

Me dirigí hacia el baño de los chicos para remojarme la cara, para luego ir a la biblioteca para comenzar con la tarea de Herbología que me tocaba mañana, eso hizo que sacara una sonrisa, me encantaba esa materia.

Fui a buscar mis cosas a la Sala Común, suerte de que Seamus no estaba tendría que explicarle mucho cuando lo viera.

Baje las escaleras y rápidamente llegue a la biblioteca. Allí saque unos cuantos volúmenes y comencé a estudiar. Sentí unos pasos y una silla moverse frente de mi pero no le tome importancia. A los minutos después sentí algo raro, como si me estuvieran observando, levante mi mirada y allí se encontraba mi perdición, enfrente de mí y observándome, los colores de me subieron al rostro y simule leer.

Cada vez me sentía más incomodo ya que parecía no dejar de mirarme pero _¿Por qué?_Pasó una eternidad antes que se fuera y cuando lo hizo, fui corriendo a explicarle a Luna la situación.

Luego de mi conversación con Luna nos fuimos camino al Gran Comedor para cenar, pero en el pasillo nos encontramos otra vez, nos miramos y él me sonrió, Luna se percato de aquello y cuando nadie estaba cerca me susurro.

–Quizás el siente lo mismo

Mi interior exploto, negué con la cabeza muchas veces y le dije que cambiáramos el tema, _estoy seguro que no le gusto, ni le intereso, pero ¿Por qué hace aquello?, quizás el solo quiere jugar conmigo como lo hace Malfoy con las chicas._ Luna me invito a sentarme junto a ella en la mesa de Ravenclaw y acepte.

Una semana había pasado desde que el me había sonreído y no ha vuelto a pasar nada nuevo entre él y yo, tal vez es solo mi imaginación. Me dirigí a la biblioteca para pasar el rato leyendo de plantas acuáticas. Tome un gran libro, me dirigía hacia la mesa pero choque con alguien.

–Lo siento– dije mirándolo a la cara y era Theo.

–No te preocupes– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tomo el libro de mis brazos y lo fue a dejar a una mesa donde se sentó– Que esperas, ven– dijo dando golpecitos al asiento a su lado. Me senté y no sabía que decir, _seguramente estoy como tomate._

_–_Theo

–¿Ha?- dije confundido

Sonrió

–Mi nombre es Theo, Neville.

Merlín sabia mi nombre pero ¿Cómo?

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Abrió los ojos como platos y las mejillas se le adornaron con un ligero rubor.

–Eh bueno, es que- tu- ya sabes- –Comenzó a tartamudear notablemente mientras su rubor comenzaba a aumentar– Es que ¡Eres bueno en Herbología!

Silencio.

–Amm... necesito tu ayuda.

Eso me sorprendió pues él tiene grandes notas en Herbología según lo entendido.

–B-Bueno si quieres puedo ayudarte por las tardes – dije nervioso, el sonrió triunfador y asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Qué te parece a las 4:00?

–Okay, nos vemos mañana– se levanto y me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Los días pasan cada vez más rápido, ahora nos vemos no solo en la biblioteca para estudiar sino en las afueras del castillo, creo que los frenos de mis sentimientos ya no funcionan, de noche comienza mi ansiedad de que esto es un sentimiento imborrable y que es doloroso, pero cuando estoy a tu lado el tiempo pasa volando y este sentimiento de vuelve agradable.

Nuestra amistad con Theo comenzó a aumentar y mis sentimientos también, no era un simple flechazo lo que me dio hacia él, creo que realmente me enamore, ahora no me lo puedo ocultar y mucho menos engañarme.

Ese fue mi capítulo dedicado a Theo x Neville, tratare de actualizar más seguido y creo que al juego le queda un capitulo mas para luego comenzar a profundizar las cosas 1313. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Mis agradecimientos a: **AnataYume, La otaku que lee libros **y a** Moontsee VR. **Por sus comentarios.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: Caliente

**Juegos Muggle**

**[+18]**

**Capitulo Cuatro: El fin de los juegos.**

**Parte Uno: Caliente.**

Se encontraban todos alcohólicos sentados y riéndose de... nadie ya lo recordaba. Draco que se encontraba sentado junto a Harry estaba toqueteándole la pierna al peli azabache y este _extrañamente_ no se negaba. Al frente de toda aquella situación se encontraba Ron siendo devorado por un Slytherin que tenia los pantalones muy estrechos allí abajo.

Hermione tomo la botella, que fue olvidada por la escena de Blaise y Ron, para luego hacerla girar, estaban todos atentos en la botella exceptuando a la parejita que se estaba besando un poco más allá. La botella comenzó a frenar lentamente hasta que poso su punta en otro Gryffindor: Seamus. En este momento de la noche el juego ya no se trataba de verdad o reto, si no eran solo retos cada vez más candentes. La chica sonrió maliciosamente, casi poseía la mirada de un Slytherin y sin inmutarse dijo

–Quiero que lamas la botella, simulando sexo oral mientras miras a Dean.

Los ojos del chico se salieron de sus cuencas y acepto tímidamente. Lentamente de dirigió a la botella que estaba apuntándolo casi burlesca, la tomo con sus manos, sentándose en el medio del cirulo y comenzó.

Saco la lengua y comenzó por la punta, sin apartar los ojos de un muy atento Dean. Comenzó a dar besos por toda la longitud de la fría botella, dando lenguazos de vez en cuando. Cuando vio que la botella ya se encontraba lo suficiente resbaladiza, la introdujo en su boca y comenzando a moverla lentamente. Fijo sus ojos en el pantalón de Dean y vio que este se encontraba como carpa, se sonrojo hasta las orejas y su mano mandándose sola metió la botella más adentro de lo que podía, rozándole la campanilla y provocándole arcadas. Se saco la botella de la boca, con un hilo de saliva aun uniéndolo con esta y miro a Hermione, la cual sorprendida asintió con la cabeza, siento está la clave para que Seamus vuelva a su lugar notablemente avergonzado.

Luego de un momento de silencio la Rubia de Ravenclaw hablo

– Seamus, tienes que girar la botella– El peli café aun avergonzado negó con la cabeza y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Ahora la morena de Slytherin tomo la iniciativa, giro la botella y le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Hermione la cual la correspondió casi con la misma maldad. La botella se detuvo en Michael Corner, el cual abrió los ojos con un poco de miedo, presentía que algo _cruel_ se asomaba.

La morena le mando una sonrisa de suficiencia al Ravenclaw para dictarle el reto.

–Bailale a Mclaggen– dictada su sentencio vio como la morena hacia aparecer una silla. El chico pensó en sus opciones. **Verse vulnerable como Potter o aceptar esto y que pase relativamente rápido. **

Se levanto lentamente con la mirada en el piso y cuando la levanto vio a Mclaggen en la silla, luciendo ansioso **como un perro por comida** pensó el muchacho. Se acerco lentamente y la música comenzó a sonar, miro hacia el techo, seguramente esto era truco de la Slytherin. Miro hacia abajo al Gryffindor y comenzó a mover sus cadenas lentamente, subiendo el ritmo y ralentizándolo. Giro al respaldo de la silla y comenzó a toquetearle los hombros al rubio, rozo lentamente el cuello de el guardián de reserva de Gryffindor al cual le daban ligeros espasmos. El Ravenclaw volvió al frente y se sentó en el regazo de Cormac moviendo la pelvis sensualmente, golpeando un miembro contra el otro de vez en cuando.

El Gryffindor perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba tomando al chico de Ravenclaw por las caderas y acercándolo a él, comenzando a besarlo por el cuello haciendo que el castaño se irguiera dejando su cuello más al descubierto.

Un ruidoso carraspeo hizo que ambos se detuvieran y miraron fulminante a todo el grupo que se encontraba excluido de la escena. Acomodándose las ropas se sentaron uno junto al otro, sin planes de prestarle mucha atención al juego del cual eran participes.

En el salón algunos se encontraban abochornados, pero la mayoría estaba caliente, algunos nunca habían dejado de toquetearse, otros se estaban _follando_ con la mirada y otros estaban en una especia de _shock_.

Pero las chicas eran las que más _felices_ estaban, y continuando con su plan ahora Ginny tomo la botella y se dispuso a girarla, cayendo está en la única pareja que faltaba para cometer algún _pecado_ ilícito. Ginny miro al prefecto de Ravenclaw con una picardía desbordante.

–Castiga a Fletchley- el chico sonrió gustoso de el reto que le había propuesto la Gryffindor, se dio vuelta para ver al Hufflepuff con una mirada de deseo y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio al chico vestido como una maid. Su polla reacciono ante esto la cual ya se encontraba semi erecta anticipándose a todo lo que iba a ocurrir. Se dirigió a la silla ya olvidada y se sentó en ella incentivando al Hufflepuff a acercarse. Cuando el tejón estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tomo con sus manos e hizo que se sentase en su regazo. El prefecto movió su pelvis buscando fricción con el otro que poco a poco comenzó a responder a los estímulos. Ambos, tanto el Ravenclaw como el Hufflepuff se encontraban excitados y quería continuar así hasta correrse pero tenían que cumplir el _ahora_ estorboso reto. Roger tomo a Justin por las caderas y lo cambio de posición, ahora ubicándolo sobre sus piernas y con el trasero al aire.

–Quien ha sido un niño malo- ronroneo Roger al oído de Justin provocando que el bóxer de este ya de por si húmedo se humedeciera mas.

El prefecto poso su mano sobre el trasero al descubierto de Justin y comenzó a bajar por su pierna, Justin tiritaba sobre las piernas y el miembro ya despierto totalmente de Roger. El peli marrón continuo con su roce hasta que le dio una nalgada al pobre Hufflepuff, el cual soltó un indecoroso gemido.

El Ravenclaw continuaba repartiendo nalgadas cada vez más fuertes, mientras de detenía de vez en vez para dar una que otra caricia donde seguramente se encontraba el agujero del Hufflepuff. Roger continuaba con este ciclo hasta que le dio una nalgada un poco más abajo, justo donde comenzaban sus testículos, Justin grito fuertemente mientras se corría en el disfraz de Maid.

Roger termino con el reto y tomo a Justin en sus brazos para volver al círculo dejando al chico cansado a su lado y acariciándole el cabello para que fuera a su mundo de fantasía.

Ginny al ver esto cayó _casi _inconsciente al suelo **Era demasiado bello **se dijo para sí misma y limpiándose algo de sangre de la nariz.

En estos momentos la única chica que quedaba por lanzar la botella era Luna, la tomo para hacerla girar soltando una minúscula risa, la cual a los que aun estaban consientes les dio un escalofrió por toda la columna.

La botella para suerte de Draco y para mala de Harry cayo en el rubio de Slytherin.

**Parte Dos: Drarry**

Las tres chicas que se hallaban casi sin sangre por los derrames tomaron a Luna por los hombros y se reunieron a discutir el reto.

A los minutos se separaron y Luna hablo, mientras las otras tres sonreían casi endemoniadamente.

–Quiero que simulen tener sexo

Esto a Draco le encanto, tomo a Harry por los hombros y lo tiro al suelo posicionándose sobre este. Comenzó a repartirle besos en el cuello, bajando hacia la clavícula y dando leves mordiscos. Harry gimió bajito y Draco aprovecho ese momento de debilidad pasa comenzar a besarle mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Harry desnudo.

–Vamos Potter, tócame, no me digas que tienes miedo–dijo picando al azabache.

Harry molesto por lo que le dijo el rubio, lo tomo a este de la nuca y lo atrajo así para darle un beso asfixiante.

Mientras todos salían de la sala silenciosos, algunos como Ron con el rostro hecho un dilema mientras a su lado iba Zabini con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, seguidos por Neville y Theo quienes iban jalando forzosamente a Pansy y a Hermione la cual traía a rastras a Ginny, seguidos por los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff restantes.

Harry y Draco seguían con su competitividad, esta vez el león se adelanto y rasgo la camisa de Malfoy para quitársela y tirarla mucho mas allá. Harry volteo de posturas con Draco ahora este quedando arriba para voltear al Slytherin, quedando este en cuatro. Harry comenzó a rozar su polla con el culo del rubio dejando a este jadeante.

–¿Te gusta así Malfoy? ¿Quieres que te de mas?

Draco solo soltó un jadeo.

–Dilo claramente o no podre hacerlo– dijo Harry con voz prepotente presionando mas su miembro contra el trasero del rubio.

Draco para evitar someterse ante el león dirigió su mano hasta su miembro para auto complacerse pero Harry aun mas rápido lo tomo de las muñecas y las coloco detrás de su cuerpo dejando al Malfoy de cara contra el suelo. Harry comenzó a rozarse aun mas fuerte mientras le daba ligeros toques con la mano al miembro del rubio.

–Por-Por favor Potter–suplico Malfoy.

Y con una sonrisa Slytherin volteo al rubio; el cual tenía la mejilla roja por la presión contra el suelo; soltó la hebilla de ambos pantalones y los bajo junto la ropa interior, se acomodo para que ambos miembros chocaras y comenzó a moverse para darle placer al Malfoy.

–Ahh– gimió fuertemente Draco, con los labios hinchados y el pelo desordenado. Harry al ver esto sonrió y con una mano apretó ambos miembros para aumentar la fricción en ambos miembros, pero en ese momento Draco llego al orgasmo con un sonido sordo y un hilo de saliva bajando de su boca. Cayendo en la inconsciencia por el placer y el alcohol.

**Notas Finales.**

Lo Drarry no lo pude hacer sexoso ya que estoy cuidando a mi sobrino, pero ¿Quién puede escribir algo sexoso cuando hay un niño de meses cerca? Yo no. XD

Tambien quise poner a un Harry un poco más SLy por que en los capítulos anteriores lo puse bien cobarde.

Espero les haya gustado y les tengo preguuuntaa~

**¿Qué personaje quieres que comience narrando el próximo capitulo?**

Recuerden que será _"Despues de todo lo que paso"_

_Agradecimientos a: _**La otaku que lee libros, Moontsee VR**_ y _**AnataYume **Por comentar

Maid: ht*tp:/*/*i01*.i.a*lii* *m/wsp*hoto/v0*/4628*72483/prom*otion-Jap*an-Cospl*ay-M*aid-Cost*ume-Lolit*a-Ruffl*e-Ap*ron-Dre*ss-f*ree-shipp*ing-.j*p*g

Quiten los (*)


End file.
